Loving Legendaries
by Badge Bandit
Summary: How do you invoke lulz? By turning child-friendly Pokémon into a bloody dramatic mess.
1. Kidnapped

Chapter I: Kidnapped.

There was nothing that Dialga loved more than the early morning. When he heard the wake up call of Zapdos, when the babies were asleep, and the world was just waking up. It was his favorite part of the day, though it only lasted and hour or so.

After he stood out on the porch for a while, he started to smell something. He assumed Palkia was getting up early to make breakfast for the others, seeing as Dialga can't cook due to not having arms.

For a while, they were the only two awake, until Dialga heard a quiet yawn. Manaphy was waking up. It always was the one that awoke early in the morning. Dialga went back inside, and Manaphy happily floated over to give Dialga a hug.

"Mana! Mana!" it squealed happily.

"Be a little quieter, Manaphy. The others are still asleep," Dialga said.

Manaphy went back into the bedroom to wake its sibling, Phione, while Dialga went back outside. He went onto the sidewalk and noticed that Missingno. was trimming its hedges.

"Hey, there, Missingno.!" Dialga said.

"Krrrrpztllll!" Missingno. replied while doing some sort of wave.

Giratina stepped out of his house and Dialga greeted him as well. Giratina looked at Dialga angrily, then muttered something under his breath.

"That guy never is in a good mood. . ." Dialga murmured to himself.

Dialga heard other noises inside and guessed that the other Babies were awake. Palkia had made scrambled Articuno eggs. Dialga's favorite. He would be able to smell them a mile away.

After Suicune came over to water the plants with Rain Dance like everyday, Dialga went inside to eat. Jirachi and Mew were playing nicely, while Manaphy and Phione played the game they made up called Bubble in the backyard pool. Dialga guessed Celebi went outside to help Shaymin with its lawn, while in Dialga and Palkia's room, Entei was sleeping in on the rug.

Breakfast was ready, and the kids noisily ate while Dialga read the paper. The doorbell rang shortly. It was Mewtwo.

"Hey, kids!" Mewtwo said to the others.

"Mew, Mew!" Mew said gleefully as it floated over to give its brother a hug.

"Hey, Mewtwo, did you see Heatran on the way over here? He's supposed to be here in a while to babysit the kids when Palkia and I go on a double date with Cresselia and Darkrai." Dialga said.

"Heatran? He's on his way right now. He'll be here in a few."

As if on cue, Heatran burst through the door.

"Hey, kids!" He said hyper actively.

All of the kids tackled him to the ground. Even Mewtwo joined in the dog-pile. They soon settled down.

"Can you handle it from here, Heatran?" Palkia asked him.

"Oh, sure. We'll play all sorts of games together," He replied.

Dialga and Palkia headed out the door once they said goodbye to the kids, then soon were out of Legen Drive. When they got to Home Town Wobbuffet to have brunch, Darkrai and Cresselia weren't there yet. Their waiter was the same as always: Deoxys. They had a friend in Deoxys, and they had always been there for each other.

"Welcome, you two!" Deoxys said at the Reservation Counter. "We have a table for you set up already."

There weren't very many other Pokémon there; there was just Groudon and Kyogre, and Lugia and Ho-Oh. Finally, Darkrai and Cresselia arrived, and their brunch could begin.

Darkrai had started a very interesting conversation about what it would be like if he and Cresselia had a kid. When everyone thought about it, they burst into laughter at the thought. The meal was fantastic. The other Deoxys had made his special, a Meteor Meal.

When the four had full stomachs, they decided to see how Heatran was doing. They said goodbye to the others, and began walking back to Legen Drive. But the two felt like something was wrong, and they hurried into the house to find the worst. The kids were gone, and Heatran was knocked out.

"Heatran!" Palkia said, horrified.

"What happened?" Dialga yelled.

Heatran began mumbling, "No. . . Stop. . . Take me. . . Not them. . ."

"Heatran, snap out of it!" Palkia said, shaking him.

Heatran wouldn't wake up. Then Dialga suddenly realized. Mewtwo was gone. Where had he gone? Was he taken as well? And for that matter, who had taken the kids? Now wasn't the time for asking questions. He needed help.

He and Palkia hurried back to Home Town Wobbuffet, burst through the doors, and told them what happened. Groudon, Kyogre, Lugia, Ho-Oh, and the two Deoxys rushed back to the house to look for clues. Then Dialga had an idea. Shaymin! He was with Celebi! Groudon, Ho-Oh, and Dialga went across the street while the other five stayed at the house to take care of Heatran and look for evidence.

Shaymin had no house, but a garden. He and Celebi were there, calm as can be, taking care of the garden.

"Shaymin, did you see anything suspicious around here?" Dialga asked him.

"Not that I know of. Every thing's been quiet and tranquil as far as I know." Shaymin replied serenely.

"Then you don't know much," Groudon said under his breath.

Dialga gave him a Scary Face, and Groudon whimpered.

"What about Celebi?" Dialga asked.

"It's been helping me here since you and Palkia left. Would you like me to help?"

"No, that's okay. Just keep an eye on Celebi. Don't let it out of your sight."

Shaymin nodded.

"We should split up," Palkia suggested back in the house.

They put Heatran to bed, but the sheets were incinerated, so they just put him in the backyard. The others made suggestions. Soon they came to a conclusion: Dialga, Groudon, and Ho-Oh would go with one Deoxys for Teleportation, and Palkia, Kyogre, and Lugia would go with the other Deoxys.

Dialga's team and Palkia said farewell to each other, then Deoxys Wrapped his arms around them and Teleported. Soon, the team landed in an unknown city.

"Where are we?" Ho-Oh asked.

"There's something about this town that seems out of place. Why are there numbers everywhere?" Groudon wondered.

Dialga looked around. There were static life forms floating around. They looked familiar. Then Dialga realized.

"We're in Glitch City!" Dialga exclaimed.

End of Chapter I


	2. Glitch City

Chapter II: Glitch City

"Where?" Deoxys asked, confused.

"This is the home of Missingno." Dialga explained. "That's why there are static beings and question marks everywhere."

One made an odd sound to them as if greeting them.

"Er, hello?" Dialga replied.

"Krrpstatpafon" The being said.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, there was an explosion. The Missingno. started rushing everywhere in a panic, and then it was dark. It was silent as a red beam burst through the darkness and an unfamiliar being appeared at the bottom. Ho-Oh flew up to the clouds and incinerated the darkness, only to have it come back. While Ho-Oh was still in the sky, the red beam blasted him in a flash. Ho-Oh dived head-first into the planet. Deoxys quickly turned to its Speed Form and dashed towards where Ho-oh would soon land, while he could see where he was going, and used a non-offensive form of Psycho Boost. It cushioned the fall, and Deoxys set Ho-oh down gently; he then shot to where the red beam originated. He turned to his Attack form and charged up a Hyper Beam, which, just inches away from the thing, almost fully charged, faded.

Dialga shot a Flash Cannon at the sky to light it up enough, while Deoxys stood there, limp, for a while, as if being choked. Dialga then noticed that he wasn't being choked, but his energy was being drained. Dialga lurched towards the shadow and prepared another Flash Cannon. The shadow looked at him menacingly, and then faded away. Dialga's Flash cannon went through nothing and exploded. Suddenly Dialga felt weaker and weaker, until he fainted. He wondered where Groudon had gone before completely blacking out.

Groudon awoke in a daze. He heard very loud crying, but the room was dark. He shook his head hard and shot a Fire Blast strait up, destroying the ceiling. Groudon then used Drought, destroying the darkness. He saw the babies: Mew, Jirachi, Manaphy, and Phione. But, where was Mewtwo? He had to be around here somewhere. He pulled the babies up onto his back after comforting them and quieting them down, and then looked around for Mewtwo.

The light disappeared as he went farther in wherever he was, until he heard faint echoes. Groudon jerked his head in the direction of it, and Manaphy whimpered. Suddenly, a purple ball whizzed past his head as he barely dodged it. He looked in the direction that the ball came from, and saw glowing blue eyes. Familiar eyes. Groudon set the babies down and told them to go to a safe distance. He saw another ball glowing in the hand of Mewtwo as Groudon prepared himself. It was too dark for a SolarBeam, which would be perfect for destroying a Shadow Ball, so Groudon had to think fast, because Mewtwo's Shadow Ball was coming straight for him.

The ball was too quick as it nailed him in the chest. Groudon flew backwards. He had never realized how strong Mewtwo was. Mewtwo was floating above Groudon, their faces inches from each other's. Mewtwo was gone. Groudon could tell; the life in his eyes was gone, replaced by a horrible icy-cold blue. Groudon couldn't bear to look anymore. He heard Mewtwo say in an in-human voice:

"Goodbye."

Groudon sat there, waiting for death, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes, and Mew was before him, projecting an Aura Sphere to match Mewtwo's. But Mewtwo's was too strong, and it blew them both back. Groudon lay sprawled on the floor again, as he watched the brothers fight. It was unbearable to watch them fight like that, and Groudon wouldn't stand for it. He got up, he couldn't hit Mewtwo, for fear of hitting Mew. He looked around for the other babies. He found them in a corner and scooped them onto his back. He looked back at Mew and Mewtwo. Mewtwo had the upper hand. He could tell how much it hurt Mew to fight its brother like that, and Mew finally gave in.

Mew lay face down on the ground as Mewtwo prepared to finish him with a Shadow Ball. Groudon acted quickly. He blasted a powerful Eruption straight up, and when Mewtwo was briefly distracted, he dashed forward and Slashed Mewtwo across the face. It shocked him enough for Groudon to snatch Mew and get away. He had no idea where he was, he just knew that if he kept running, he would escape.

Deoxys and Palkia ran franticly away from Kyogre as he rampaged after them. The shadow had gotten to Kyogre, and something awful had happened to it. Deoxys grabbed hold of Palkia to Teleport out of the way of an Ice Beam. Deoxys had Teleported them behind Kyogre, and in the moment that Kyogre wondered where they went, Deoxys blasted it with a Psycho Boost as Palkia aided with an Earth Power. Kyogre writhed in pain at the powerful attacks and fell to the ground. Palkia suddenly realized that Kyogre hadn't intended to hurt them.

"What should we do?" Palkia asked Deoxys.

"I don't know," Deoxys said anxiously, "we should probably look for Lugia, but who knows what else could happen to Kyogre?"

"I'll stay here with Kyogre. You go find Lugia," Palkia said finally. Deoxys nodded, and disappeared.

Deoxys reappeared back at the place where they had last seen Lugia: Above the darkness where It was light enough to see. The sky was even darker now, and it took several Hyper Beams to clear it, and even then, it was only light enough to see a hand in frond of a face; and Deoxys was exhausted. He looked around. The darkness was creeping back, and Deoxys couldn't manage another Hyper Beam, so he looked around quickly for a sign of Lugia—or anyone. He saw nothing. Nothing, except the shadow. Deoxys was ready. He wouldn't be taken like his best friend was. He gathered what energy he had and stored it.

The shadow gathered in front of him and created a physical form. It was torture to look at him, like his eye contact could kill. Deoxys closed his eyes and remained calm.

"Who are you?" Deoxys asked fearfully.

"I am the one who defied. . .the Banished One." The shadow replied.

"Banished One? What does that mean?"

"The one who defied your so-called 'God',"

"Does that mean that you're. . .?" Deoxys was unable to finish before being completely immobilized, as he slowly began losing his life.

"Your life is delicious," the shadow rasped. Deoxys knew it: he would die as his best friend had. It took all his strength to open his eyes, and even then, it was torture. He closed them again, for the last time, as the world around him slowly faded away.

Dialga awoke in a cold sweat after what seemed to be a nightmare became a horrifying revelation: Deoxys had been killed. Killed by the horrible shadow. Dialga sat up. He knew where he was: he was in the same place he had been before blacking out. Consumed in darkness, the land before him was invisible. He shot a Flash Cannon once more at the sky, partially destroying it. Dialga didn't know what else to do. He called out to Arceus, called for help. Arceus appeared before him, dispelling the light and replacing it with a warm, happy feeling.

"What was that thing?" Dialga asked.

"Malunus," Arceus replied.

End of Chapter II


	3. On the Run

Chapter III: On the Run

Mewtwo stormed through the corridor of what was left of the house. He wiped a three-fingered hand across his scarred face. There were three deep slashes on it from Groudon. Mewtwo opened the door to find the shadow sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Have you recovered them?" it asked him.

"Do you hear annoying crying?" Mewtwo replied.

". . .No," he replied, opening his eyes. He got up. Mewtwo then realized his features: he was slightly short, with a dark ripped cloak around him. He had dark yellow eyes that he didn't make contact with. Mewtwo was smarter than that.

"Go back." he ordered.

"He's probably gotten away by now," Mewtwo said.

Malunus held up a finger pointed at Mewtwo. It began glowing. Mewtwo looked down. His eyes turned blue again. "I'll go."

"Good," Malunus said, resuming his cross-legged position.

Mewtwo walked out of the dark house. He couldn't see anything. He formed a Barrier around him to see where he was going and started levitating towards where he assumed Groudon had gone.

Groudon was walking now. He was about 400 meters away from where he ran, and the babies were keeping quiet. There was no longer any darkness, but even then it was hard to not run into an invisible wall. This was one of the reasons that Groudon would never live in Glitch City. He was in a different side of Glitch City, a part where there was light brown ground and miscellaneous objects everywhere. One wall he had hit made Manaphy fall off of him onto the ground. It took a while to stop it from crying. Groudon hadn't an idea how to get out of Glitch City, nor did he know how Deoxys had managed to get them there. Suddenly he had an idea that he couldn't believe wasn't thought of before. He turned to Mew. "Mew, can you Teleport us out of here?"

"Mew. . .Mewmew!" It replied, levitating off of his back. Groudon held the other babies in his arm and Mew with the other. They then disappeared. And started falling down a dank green cylinder-shaped hole. They hit the ground an instantly got wet. Groudon got up. Even Manaphy and Phione didn't like the water.

"Uh, where did you take us?" Groudon demanded Mew.

"Mew," it replied simply.

"Why did you take us underground?"

Mew said nothing. Instead, it fainted.

"Mew!" Groudon exclaimed, catching it before it fell to the murky waters. Groudon cradled it in his arms. There was an echo that made his ears perk. He jerked his head to the direction of the noise.

"We have to keep moving," he told the babies. He put Mew in the care of the other babies on his back, then started walking.

In a white void that seemed endless, Deoxys sat slumped on a chair, reminiscing about what had just happened to him. He held his head in his hands. Again he rubbed his hand across where his purple crystalline organ should be. It was an empty gap. He was dead. His brother approached him. Deoxys opened his eyes and got up. His brother also was missing his green jewel.

"Didn't make it either, huh?" his brother said.

"I failed," Deoxys replied, "we both did."

"Don't take it too hard. I'm sure that the others can beat—" Deoxys interrupted, "Don't be an idiot. This isn't the time for hoping for something to happen. That "Thing" is more powerful than Mewtwo. His power may match or even surpass Arceus'."

"Good point." his brother said.

Deoxys hugged him in a brotherly embrace. Once they came apart, Deoxys' brother asked,

"What do you think will happen to the others?"

"I. . .don't know," Deoxys replied, giving up, "I have to take some time to think."

"Well, you have all eternity for that."

Deoxys slumped in the chair again and buried his head in his hands again.

The darkness around Palkia and Kyogre seemed less dense. Palkia could see the body of Kyogre before him. It wouldn't be long until Kyogre woke up, and even then Palkia wasn't sure if it was still corrupted. The light suddenly returned, and Palkia looked around to find Dialga standing there, roaring a strong wave that Palkia recognized as Roar of Time. Palkia shielded the body of Kyogre as she felt the ripples in time wash over them. Once it was over, Palkia shakily got up and managed to choke out, "What's wrong with you?"

"A simple 'hello' would have been too much to ask?"

"But why did you do that?"

"Well, I couldn't think of anything!" Dialga replied, "at least the darkness is gone."

"I guess." Palkia could see everything. The portal from which that shadow came from was visible. It was a red beam coming out of it in the air. Palkia stared at it, until finally walking toward it, on guard.

"Palky, don't!"

"Shut up." Palkia looked through the portal. She tore her head away after seeing horrible things in it. Palkia fell to its knees. Dialga walked over to Palkia.

"Are you all right?" Dialga asked.

"Horrible things. . .in there," Palkia replied, panting.

End of Chapter III


	4. Undercover

Chapter IV: Undercover

There was the faintest glow of light at the end of the tunnel Groudon and the babies ventured through. For the first time since the crisis began, there was light. Groudon reached up and shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness. Phione squealed happily and bounded off of Groudon's back. Groudon looked at the sky and wondered where they were. He took Mew off of his back and held it. It was resting. Groudon finally had time to think. Why had Mewtwo turned on them? Who was this Malunus? Why isn't Arceus doing anything about it? These questions without answers troubled him. But he would have to save them for another time, when the weren't on the run. He looked around. They were in some grassy clearing. Jirachi was rolling in the grass, surprisingly, seeing as Jirachi usually kept to itself and was slightly shy. But now it was happy and out-going. Groudon smiled, but it disappeared as he dove forward to protect the babies as a Shadow Ball whized over his back. Groudon growled.

"You again," he said through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you make it easier for yourself and hand them over," Mewtwo replied.

"The babies? What do you want with them?"

"None of your business."

"You can't have them," Groudon said, "I won't let you."

"Fine, then." Mewtwo's eyes turned icy-blue, and he generated a Shadow Ball. Groudon took no chances and blasted him with a powerful SolarBeam without the need to charge thanks to the Drought. Mewtwo grunted at the impact and flew back into the tunnel onto his back. He leapt to his feet and growled, "Heh, you do know how to fight. Nevertheless, you won't win."

Mewtwo was probably right. He had immense power, but power wasn't everything. Mewtwo grunted again and put his arms outward, his fingertips glowing. The Psychic lifted Groudon off of the ground and hurled him far. All the babies were crying except for Jirachi, who jumped up and caught Groudon with a Psychic of it's own. It lowered Groudon to the ground just in time to catch Mewtwo off guard.

Groudon blasted an Overheat at it's full potential. Mewtwo shrieked in pain as the flames engulfed him. His silhouete was visible in the flames with his arms spread wide. Groudon thought this was a victory, but suddenly Mewtwo chuckled. The flames were blasted away by a psychedelic Barrier surrounding Mewtwo.

Mewtwo was without a scratch other than the three gashes on his face. Groudon was shocked. He really couldn't beat Mewtwo. Groudon blasted another SolarBeam, and Mewtwo held his arms straight-forward, and attempted to block it. The beam made his feet scrape back a few inches, but Mewtwo still held his ground. The deflected beam was shooting up at the sky. Mewtwo had his teeth clenched.

Finally, Groudon stopped blasting the beam and charged Mewtwo, attempting to Slash at him. Mewtwo slid out of the way and whacked the top of his head with his tail. Groudon fell face first on the ground, spun and knocked Mewtwo over. Groudon leapt to his feet and prepared to crush Mewtwo with his own two hands. But Mewtwo was too quick for him and blew him back with a Psychic. Groudon flew eight feet in the air and landed with a thud on the ground.

The babies had done a smart thing and ran, all except for Jirachi, who stayed there and watched. Groudon warily got to his feet and decided to end this. He roared a powerful Eruption, making flaming boulders burst out of the ground. One of them hit Mewtwo square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Mewtwo lay on the ground, eyes closed, barely consious. Groudon walked uneasily over to him. Mewtwo opened his eyes, and stared into Groudon's. They were no longer icy-blue, but the regular amber. Groudon asked one thing only, "Why?"

Mewtwo said nothing, he just closed his eyes and fainted.

It was coming back. Dialga and Palkia could tell. They couldn't waste any more time. They had to find Groudon and the babies. Palkia got to her feet and they started running. The darkness was coming in fast now. Dialga Roared powerfully, slowing it down, and they continued to run. They heard a deafening roar and a serpent-like being zoomed through the sky and blasted the darkness with a Hyper Beam. Dialga was surprised that Rayquaza cared about this entire thing the slightest bit. After a bit, Palkia looked back. Rayquaza was still firing Hyper Beam.

They stopped running after a while and looked around. They were in some grassy field. Palkia heard a noise. A faint "Mana!" coming from somewhere. Palkia ran to the source of the sound. Suddenly, Manaphy came into view along with Phione. Jirachi soon came into view holding Mew. Manaphy jumped into Palkia's arms, crying.

"What happened to Mew?" Palkia asked it.

Manaphy was too busy crying to hear her. Dialga went over to Jirachi who lowered Mew to the ground. It was breathing softly. Jirachi closed its eyes and began a Wish on Mew. When finished, Dialga put it on his back. They gathered the others and asked Jirachi where Groudon was. Jirachi pointed east.

Palkia shrugged and they started walking in that direction. There was a mild wind blowing and Dialga could see one tree in the distance. It was oak, he guessed, and had leaves falling from its branches. It cast a big shadow pointing west, and Dialga thought it would be a perfect place for the children to stay at just in case there was danger.

They neared the tree and set them down, and a sleeping Manaphy began crying. Phione, wide awake, slightly more mature, oddly, tried to calm it down. Palkia told Jirachi to watch over Mew and protect it, they then continued walking east. After walking awhile, there was a tunnel visible in the distance. Near the tunnel was a red being with black streaks all over it's body standing over a lavendar humanoid being. Dialga and Palkia both sped up their walking cycle until it was almost a run to get over to them.

"What happened?" Dialga asked frantically.

"He's out," Groudon replied. Dialga looked down at Mewtwo. He looked natural, his arms crossed over his chest with his tail curved to the side of him. His eyes were closed.

"What should we do with him?" Palkia asked.

"I don't know. It wouldn't be right to kill him. What if he has good in him?" Dialga asked.

"He does. I saw the slightest sign of it before he fainted," Groudon said. "I don't know if we can take him with us. He might wake up or the shadow--" Dialga interrupted, "Malunus." "Er, yeah. Him," Groudon continued, "he might track us down. Who knows what he will do to us or the babies?"

"We should take some time to think," Palkia said.

In the middle of the deserted wasteland that was Glitch City, Kyogre lay, consumed in darkness. But the darkness couldn't hurt him anymore. He opened it's eyes to find no use for them. He closed them again and started back to the house where he would find Malunus. Kyogre didn't know how much longer he had to put up the charade, he guessed until Malunus opened up and showed weakness.

He was unsure about Mewtwo. Was he undercover in the same manner as Kyogre was? Had he been a traitor from the start and just pretended to love them? Or had he been drained of all hope and freedom and forced to do the shadow's bidding? Kyogre had to find out. He couldn't see a blasted thing in the darkness, but he knew where he was.

Kyogre bumped into a weakened Glitch who moaned in agony. Kyogre knew that Malunus would be able to feel if Kyogre had the slightest feeling of pity, but Kyogre could barely restrain himself from helping the wounded civilian. He started walking again. He approached the house without caution, casually opened the door, and strode in.

The cloaked shadow was visible despite the darkness, for he was darker than that. In an inhuman but calm voice he asked, "What happened?"

"I was downed by Palkia and Deoxys," Kyogre reported.

"Don't worry about Deoxys. He's joined his brother now," Malunus replied. Kyogre knew Malunus could see his eyes, but he couldn't read his mind unless Kyogre looked at his. Kyogre dispelled his sorrow and mourn for another time, and asked,

"Why did you let Groudon and the babies get away? Putting the behemoth in a simple room seems idiotic."

Malunus turned to him, but remained in his meditative cross-legged posture. "Did you have a better idea?"

"Well, you could have killed him or something."

Malunus chuckled evilly. "You humor me, leviathan. But killing him right now wouldn't have been quite necessary. Those intolerable children are the only ones I'm worried about," he got up, "go find him. I have a feeling Mewtwo failed me. Pathetic."

Kyogre said nothing more and left. He was following the same path he came and when he walked past the wounded Glitch it grabbed onto his right fin and begged, "Krytinoinwak. . ."

Kyogre knew it had said "Help me" as he learned some Glitch language from the Missingno. across the street from him. In a shaky voice, Kyogre said, "I. . .can't." and shook it off. The Glitch moaned and moved no more. Did Malunus just want to kill everyone? Kyogre knew he didn't, because he said that it was unnecessary to kill Groudon. That had relieved Kyogre. So Malunus was after the babies, but why? Kyogre pondered this as he strode down the sidewalk, bumping into invisible walls and out of place toilets along the way.

Kyogre noticed that some light was returning, and Kyogre assumed that this was the one spot where he could escape. He Ice Beamed it and Body Slammed it. It shattered and was replaced by a portal which he jumped through. He fell for a while until he fell into the murky waters. He looked up at the opening at the end, and took off in that direction.

Voices filled the tunnel and echoed off of the walls. Kyogre remembered that he was supposed to be evil. But what was he going to do? Kill them? Be killed? There weren't much options. He didn't have time either because a yellow beam was coming at him.

Kyogre didn't dodge, he Hydro Pumped it, making it dissolve. Kyogre went under the waters and zoomed at the attacker. He emerged the waters at great speed and hit the attacker head-on. Groudon yelped in pain and fell onto his back. Palkia glanced at him and then Kyogre, and then Kyogre got an Aqua Tail to the face.

It hit him in the nose, and Kyogre groaned and shook off the pain. He growled and blasted Palkia with and Ice Beam that hit her in the face. In that moment's weakness, Kyogre launched himself at her. But he was foiled as Groudon grabbed his tail and swung him around in a circle until finally being thrown into the wall bordering the tunnel. Groudon lurched at him and pinned him by his fins to the wall with his claws. Kyogre couldn't move except his head which he aimed at Groudon.

The sky-blue beam rendered Groudon unconscious and blew him back far. Palkia was already down by the Ice Beam, surprisingly, and stayed on the ground. Kyogre saw Mewtwo unconscious on the grass and went over to him. Then a thought occurred to him. Where was Dialga? Surely he was with them, or possibly hiding. Kyogre observed his surroundings. A grassy field, a tree in the distance, and a ball of light coming straight at him.

Kyogre jumped. It whizzed past where he was and went into the tunnel. It exploded, filling the tunnel with light, and Dialga jumped high and blasted another one from his mouth. This one smacked Kyogre across the face and exploded. Kyogre fell hard onto his back and groaned. He opened his eyes and rolled just in time before Dialga's massive foot would have crushed him. Kyogre back-somersaulted and launched himself into Dialga's chest. Kyogre forgot how hard it was and was temporarily delirious.

Dialga swung his head around and it slammed Kyogre across the grass. Kyogre raised his head a bit, but it dropped as he fainted.


	5. Betrayal

**Author's Notes**: Yeah, sorry for the wait. I've been buried in school crap and thinking of excuses. I've been trying to make the stories longer, so enjoy. Oh yeah, this is the first story I've written using Microsoft Word 2007, so it may be a bit different than the other ones.

* * *

Above the clouds of Glitch City, where there was still some light, Ho-Oh sliced through the skies. He twirled and flew about with his wings spread wide. He blasted the occasional Fire Blast to clear away the approaching darkness, and also often checked to see if something was following him, for he had the feeling he wasn't alone. Then, Ho-Oh stopped. His ears perked to the sound of what sounded like a bullet, and then something big and fast hit him directly in the back.

Ho-Oh winced with his eyes closed as the thing continued to carry him. Ho-Oh then expelled the feeling of pain and roared as he became engulfed in flames. The figure stopped and Ho-oh regained balance. The Sacred Fire had knocked it off. Ho-Oh turned to face it, and became confused to find that it was Lugia. But Lugia wasn't himself. He was black with a gray stripe across its chest instead of white with a red sparkly stripe. (Lugia was different colored than his son, who had a blue stripe and didn't sparkle.) And this Lugia had amber, cold eyes. "What are you doing?" Ho-Oh asked warily. Lugia gave a half-smile and replied, "My job."

He then dashed forward to hit Ho-Oh again, but Ho-Oh spun out of the way and smacked Lugia with a flaming rainbow wing. It had knocked Lugia off balance and he fell through the clouds. Ho-Oh then realized what he had done and dove down to see if Lugia was OK. But when Ho-Oh emerged on the other side, he couldn't see anything except distant circles of amber coming straight at him.

Ho-Oh was now above the clouds again and spiraling through the air. He was flung through the air again as Lugia hit his face at lightning fast speed. Ho-Oh tasted blood and opened his eyes. He swung his body around and gave a hard pump with his wings. He was under the clouds and found no sign of Lugia, so he sped off back to where he was going. He was unaware that Lugia was right above the clouds, following him.

Ho-Oh eventually became aware of Lugia and stopped dead just in time to see a vortex of Hydro Pump that meant certain death centimeters from his nose. He shot himself straight up and engulfed himself in flames again. He threw himself into Lugia and then caught him. Ho-Oh caught Lugia between his wings and started spinning. With great speed and spinning very quickly, he flung Lugia down wards. But Lugia didn't give up and started shooting Aeroblasts in random directions. Ho-Oh was no longer flaming when the blast hit diagonally up his neck. Ho-Oh fell along with Lugia and couldn't see anything.

Suddenly Ho-Oh was whacked by something and plummeted faster towards the planet. He tried slowing himself down but hit the ground too quickly. Ho-Oh tried as hard as he could to stay conscious. Glowing amber eyes approached him. "Traitor," Ho-Oh said.

"Am I?" Lugia replied, "Malunus's way of ruling the world is the better way. He's giving us exactly what we need, unlike that un-reliable Arceus."

"Sometime's we need to do things ourselves. Otherwise Pokémon would get too dependent on Arceus."

"You lie. Malunus will kill anyone who stands in his way, including his creator."

"What? Creator? What does that—" Lugia smacked Ho-Oh unconscious before he could finish his sentence.

There was a slight breeze now in the field, and it was about mid-day. Mewtwo sensed Dialga watching his every move. Meanwhile, Palkia watched the tunnel and Mewtwo could sense Kyogre who was a few feet from him. He searched the landscape farther in his mind and located the babies, sleeping by the lone tree. Perfect. Mewtwo thrust his tail upwards and hit Dialga with a Psychic force. He then leapt to his feet and focused on Palkia, who he blasted down the tunnel. He felt Dialga behind him and whirled around him, grabbed hold of him psychedelically and physically, and swung him around and let go, flinging him down the tunnel. He sent Shadow Balls and Aura Spheres heading their way and saw explosions in the distance. He hurried over to help Kyogre, but Kyogre seemed to be sleeping. Mewtwo heard him sleep talking, "Mommy, I wanna ride the Entei! NOO! I don't wanna go home now!"

"Geez, shut up," Mewtwo mumbled, then he shouted, "wake up!"

Mewtwo started smacking him across the face. He gave an annoyed grunt when Kyogre wouldn't wake up, and so Mewtwo left him there.Mewtwo walked a while before he saw the tree. He levitated off of the ground and hurried over to it. There were soft breathing sounds coming from all of the babies. Mewtwo counted them: Jirachi, Mew, Manaphy, Phione, but no Celebi. He guessed that it was still with Shaymin. Mewtwo held his hands out and created a psychic bubble around them. He cautiously picked it up with one finger and carried it by his side. He levitated slightly to ensure that they weren't awakened and started moving at a fast pace. After a while there were faint sounds coming from somewhere, so Mewtwo put the bubble gently in the air and looked around. Something smacked his scarred face and appeared in front of him, followed by the words, "Can't let you do that, Mewtwo." Mewtwo recognized him as Entei. Mewtwo sensed another being and spun out of the way of a Thunderbolt. "I think I'll torture you for a while," came from the source of it. "Mewtwo, long time no see!" came from somewhere else, and then Entei, Raikou, and Suicune were in front of him. "Just who I needed to see," Mewtwo said, rolling his eyes.

Mewtwo allowed hi s eyes to turn icy blue and twirled on one foot into an attack stance and created a twister of psychic energy pointed at Suicune, who was weakest. First the tornado swept him up, and then it swallowed him and exploded, sending him flying away. Entei reacted quicker and leapt toward Mewtwo. Entei bit his ankle in a Fire Fang. Mewtwo couldn't hold in a yell and swiped at Entei. Suddenly he was being electrocuted, and then burned, then finally being blasted by an icy beam. He lay on the ground, immobilized, not being able to tell what hurt worse: 3rd degree burns, 10,000 volts, or ice so cold that it felt like his heart stopped beating. He opened his eyes feebly and the beasts pounced on him, smothering him into unconsciousness.

While Kyogre was dreaming, something bombarded him. Kyogre scowled with his eyes still closed and leapt up to a battle-ready pose. He relaxed realizing that it was Mew, tears welling in his eyes. "Mew, where did you" —he was so groggy he forgot that he was supposed to be bad, but then remembered and caught himself. Holding back tears, Kyogre back-handed the confused Pokémon across the face. Mew twirled and fell to the ground. More tears appeared in Mew's eyes as he stared up at Kyogre. _It__ will all be worth it soo__n,_ Kyogre told himself. "Where did _you_ come from?" Kyogre asked bitterly. No answer. Kyogre repeated himself with more anger. Mew slowly pointed in a direction. Kyogre turned and hurried in that direction. Eventually, he came to a clearing that had signs of battle everywhere: There was a charred spot with no grass, and a boulder that had a look like something heavy was thrown at it. Kyogre looked for signs of Pokémon. There were none. Kyogre continued cautiously in the same direction, trying so hard not to be discovered, it felt like he was levitating (Actually, he was sliding on very thin water).

At first, Kyogre thought the noise was the wind, but he listened closer and found out it was voices. Familiar voices. Kyogre might enjoy ambushing the Legendary Dogs. But there was no cover to hide behind for a sneak attack. Kyogre would have to go all out. First taking out Entei—He was strongest but easily taken out by a Hydro Pump. Then, if that succeeded, he would continue with Raikou. Then, finally, he would knock out Suicune. But as he spied on the trio, his plan was ruined as he noticed Mewtwo atop Entei's back, and the babies in a psychedelic bubble on Suicune's back. Great. The two he hated the most were invincible. And the weakest—Suicune—was strongest against Kyogre. Had they _expected_ to be ambushed? Kyogre tried to concoct another plan, trying to stay far away as he followed them. First, he powered himself up with many Calm Minds, and waited for the perfect moment. He found it, jumped with the tactic of using Hydro Pumps as a jetpack. He flipped twice to push himself forward, and then maneuvered himself into a mid-air roll. He pointed his nose downwards while continuing to twirl. Blasts of Ice, Electricity, and Fire barely were missing him. He braced himself and unleashed the first Sheer Cold he had ever used.

The blasts stopped and he flipped and landed. The beasts were frozen where they stood; the psychic ball was also frozen. Then, as Kyogre observed the rest, he couldn't believe how stupid he had been. Mewtwo was frozen solid as well, face flat on the icy ground. Kyogre didn't know what to do about him, but for the babies, he smashed the ball with an Aqua Tail. Thankfully, the ball was hollow and the babies weren't frozen. But they were unconscious, either from being thrown around, from Mewtwo, or from Kyogre smashing the ball with an immense force. He put the unconscious babies on the frozen Mewtwo, put a light stream of water under them, and carefully started pushing him like a sleigh.

But then he remembered the Dogs. He looked at them. Raikou had a look of shock on his face, Entei looked angry, and Suicune looked scared, with his mouth open and eyes closed. Kyogre thought of smashing them. That would show those jerks. It would probably please Malunus too. Or maybe he could spare Suicune seeing as he would probably die anyway. Instead, Kyogre left them to die. On the way to find Mew again, he tried to think of ways to defrost Mewtwo. Something like a bullet nailed him in the head. "Ow," Kyogre said; he then fell on his face unconscious.

Mew pulled Kyogre up and slammed him into the lone tree. His face was full of more anger than Mew thought was possible. And Mew wasn't done yet. He blasted the unconscious traitor with a Focus Blast. Kyogre flew up and was caught in the branches of the immense tree. Mew looked at the others. The others were still unconscious. Mew's brother was frozen solid. Mew closed his eyes and hummed a low sound as he lifted the babies off of the ground. He floated up to join them and flew far away from the traitors. Mew closed one eye and a tear squeezed its way out.

It wasn't long until something snatched Mew up by the abdomen in its beak. The connection that kept the others airborne was broken and they fell. Mew shut his eyes calmly and tried expelling the pain. Suddenly, he found himself being flung upwards. Mew opened his eyes and regained his balance. He looked around. The thing he recognized as Lugia was gone, and Mew was above the clouds. He dropped, pointed his head downward, and gained speed. He looked around in his mind and located Lugia. He flew in that direction until he was ambushed. The unfamiliar Aeroblast hit him head-on. It broke Mew's balance and swung him around and the next thing Mew knew, he was plummeting towards the earth. Mew heard a sonic boom and remembered nothing more.

"Mew! MEW! Wake up! Don't make me slap you!" a voice said.

Mew's vision was blurry, but he was pretty sure that it was Manaphy. "You wouldn't slap _me_, would you?" Mew replied groggily with a grin. Manaphy returned the favor and continued.

"The others are OK. We found Kyogre, but he was unconscious, thank goodness" —"Manaphy! I already know this. Where is Lugia?"

"Lugia? Err . . . I don't know. I didn't see him."

"Good. Lugia's a traitor as well. If you run into him, don't fight."

"I was going to do that anyway," Manaphy replied with a shrug, "Should we contact Groudon or Dialga and tell them about Lugia?"

"They won't understand us; Groudon, maybe, but the others only hear us say our names."

"We'd better get moving then, before Kyogre wakes up or Mewtwo defrosts."

"Good idea. Let's find the others."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, this storyline is sorta random. Also, I'm going to be working on other stories, and am not good at multitasking, so I'm not going to be continuing this for awhile. R&R if you please. 


	6. Double Traitor

_Author's Notes:__ Hooray, I've almost succeeded in making Pokémon dramatic! Yeah. . .anyway, I introduced the concept of new dimensions in this chapter to make it more interesting. Enjoy, and remember to R&R._ ;)

* * *

Mew, as acting leader was levitating cautiously as the others silently followed. They had to be very careful as Lugia could be anywhere. Mew then tried something he never tried before and tried to make himself and the others blend with the surroundings. It wasted his precious energy but it worked. Mew grabbed hold of those who couldn't fly and they zoomed upwards. They heard an echoing evil chuckle that came from seemingly nowhere. Mew stopped dead along with the others and looked around. The chuckle happened again and Mew jerked his head around.

"What's up, Mew?"Manaphy asked.

"Yeah, what's the holdup?" Phione asked.

"Don't you guys hear that?" Mew asked anxiously. Mew had said the magic words, because first the massive wing smacked him across the face. Then the most powerful blast of electricity Mew had ever seen shot down to the others. Zapdos laughed uncontrollably and danced through the air. The massive wings of Lugia wrapped around Mew in a tight bear-hug and threw him upward to Zapdos who kicked him upwards and blasted him with a Thunder. Everything was fading for Mew, now. They continued to bat him around until Zapdos let out a piercing shriek. Mew felt no more beatings and looked at Zapdos. What he saw was Zapdos's mouth gaping open as his eyes showed no life. Mew looked lower and saw another gaping hole. This one in Zapdos's abdomen. Mew saw right through it and saw a his brother. The Legendary Bird fell. Lugia lunged at Mewtwo in anger with tears in his eyes. Mewtwo danced patiently out of the way and slammed his linked hands down at Lugia's spine. Lugia wailed, fell a little, did a front flip and tried an Aeroblast. It was anticipated by Mew who unleashed a Focus Blast at him. Lugia wailed again as he spiraled through the air, defeated, until he hit the ground and didn't move.

"You're on our side?" Mew asked his brother.

"I always was." Mewtwo replied. Mew threw himself at Mewtwo and hugged him tight. Mew suddenly remembered about the others and told Mewtwo to follow him as the sped to the ground.

There was more dimensions in the Pokémon world that could be easily accessed by the powerful Legendary Pokémon. However, the only ones stupid enough to take advantage of them were the Legendary Dogs. Others, who lack courage but also lack stupidity, stay away due to the chances of never coming back or body parts randomly imploding. The Dimension of Duality was maintained by none other than the Mirage Pokémon: Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. Only when they were injured did the Dimension act up. Other Pokémon don't take that chance, however. And the Mirage Pokémon had to beg Arceus to let them maintain it, so therefore they weren't allowed to leave. Aside from implosions, though, it was very nice for vacation.

"HOW did he escape?!" Entei demanded, ramming Raikou again with a Take Down.

Raikou replied, scared, "I. . .I don't know. It was too weird. I was watching him when suddenly I was floating in space. Then I was back, he was gone, and Suicune's right leg was ripped off. It was horrible."

"What the. . .where is he?!" Entei asked frantically.

"I. . .I don't k-know." That answer was rewarded with a bite that Entei used to fling him at a wall.

"You're pathetic." Entei said to his whimpering brother. He turned away. "I'll find them myself."

And he was off to the torture chamber of his atrocious run-down mansion. He entered and found an unexpected guest tending to Suicune's wound.

"Oh, hello," Shaymin said, merely glancing at the horrified Entei before returning attention to a pained Suicune. "Your friend here is quite hurt, but we can help him. Celebi?"

He and Celebi joined in a simultaneous Aromatherapy. Suicune's cries of anguish became slow, calm breathes.

"Alright. Let's bandage him up now." Shaymin said to Celebi who produced a Magical Leaf and wrapped it around Suicune's stub. Shaymin looked at Entei, who was confused.

"Your buddy's never gonna walk again and will be dead within a day." He said bluntly. Entei replied with a shocked gasp.

"Kidding." Shaymin reassured. "He'll be fine. He probably won't wanna walk, though. Come, Celebi," he said, walking away as Celebi followed. Entei was speechless as he stared at his brother whom had no front right leg. He lay next to him to wait for him to wake up.

Malunus sat in a chair he created with the flick of the wrist and waited._Where could that fool be? _He wondered. He waited a bit longer and he sensed the presence of Mewtwo. He turned his now levitating chair around to face him.

"I have been very patient with you. Now. What happened?" He asked testily. Mewtwo again went under the charade of being evil.

"Mew's dead." He lied.

"What?" I said bring him to me."

"He was too powerful. He–"

"It was a floating rat!" Malunus exploded. Mewtwo closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"His power matches mine. He almost killed Kyogre, as well as me."

"Fine. I guess it does not matter. There are still the others."

"Yes. Whom do you want me to bring to you?"

"All of them. And make it quick, we've not much time."

Mewtwo had raised anxiety about his last words, and found one solution. "No, there's no time at all." And he unleashed his wave of energy that blew Malunus through the house and into the dark confusion of Glitch City. Mewtwo lunged at him and got him in a choke-hold, smashed him through a block of nothing, and then whacked him down with a Shadow Ball. Malunus appeared to go down. Mewtwo grinned. _Wow, I'm actually winning?_

Malunus appeared above him and replied, "No."

Mewtwo didn't know what happened next, only that he felt odd. He opened his eyes and saw odd things. Floating Missingno.s and static, as a backwards song rang across wherever he was. Malunus was suddenly in front of him and everywhere else. All of them spoke at the same time as Mewtwo jerked about in a panic:

"Don't fight. This is _my_ advantage now. And all of them rushed at him. Mewtwo couldn't breathe or move. He reached out a hand and groaned. It took all his might, but he actually Teleported out of there.

Mewtwo lay on the grass of the familiar pasture, face down, eyes still closed, as he panted. He felt something approach him. He was horrified at what it could be. But Mewtwo was relieved at the sound of Mew's voice.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Mew asked.

"No. . .Mal. . .unus. . .run. . .Mew, run," Mewtwo replied.

"From what" Mew asked. Then they both felt it. The ground erupted and a rip in the very fabric of time and space made them both uneasy. Mew trembled as Mewtwo tried to get up.

"Mew, run! He's coming!" Mewtwo yelled at his brother. "NOW!"

Mew did as he was told and Teleported to the other baby Pokémon. Meanwhile, Mewtwo Teleported to where he suspected Dialga and Palkia to be. Malunus somehow caught Mewtwo in mid-teleport and followed him. Mewtwo was thrown to the ground. Malunus's grin soon faded as he felt something coming to him. He couldn't anticipate it, however, for this power and speed was new and at the same time familiar. The Earth Power brought Malunus up and the Aqua Tail brought him back down. Despite his pain and slight brain damage he grinned. He rose to his feet to face Dialga and Palkia.

"Who ARE you?!" Dialga asked.

"Your worst nightmare," he said, still grinning.

* * *

_Author's Notes:__ Yay for Batman quotes. I was trying to make it even more dramatic with more deaths cuz I'm like that. _


End file.
